Sanctus Angelis
by Ithilium
Summary: AU. Their wings are tainted, they say. Can you hear the cry of these winged beings? Lovers not meant to love. Have you seen them before? They are known as.....
1. Prologue

**_There was an angel at my window. He smiled and his eyes reflected paradise as a memory…._**.

**PROLOGUE: Heaven's doors are open……they are falling. **

_Their wings are tainted, they say._

The sky shook with all its force, unseen by the human eye. The clouds spread open, as if they were the doors from earth to sky. Colors mixed and separated out of control. The sky was falling….

_Tainted with blood?_

A pillar of light suddenly struck to earth making earth and sky connect once again after such a long time. The pillar shined gold and silver. The clouds maintained their distance from the mighty light, as if they respected it. Or perhaps repelled it….

_They still held on to each other._

Two figures suddenly appeared from the top of the pillar, slowly making their way down. A boy and a girl. They held on to each other, sleeping. Meer children….

_Can you hear the cry of these winged-beings?_

The light suddenly spread two other rays, each going to an opposite directions. As if by force, the two beings were spread apart. Unconsciously they fought, holding tight to each other.

_Lovers not meant to love._

The light separated the two bodies, each going into one ray of light. The boy's body was sent into the light going south, the girl into the north. Before being pulled further away, they spread one hand, trying to reach towards the other. A single tear fell…

_Have you seen them before?_

In one second the lights sent the two beings towards the opposite directions. The pillar of light slowly disapeared into the sky, and the clouds closed the portal of heaven. Everything was calmed once again.

_You must have heard._

No human felt the earth and sky tremble. None saw the pillar of light that fell into earth. No ear heard the single cry of the two beings. No one.

_Because….._

_They are known as angels._

_TBC _


	2. Sanctus, Sanctus!

**_Chapter 1: ...Sanctus, Sanctus! Dominus deus sabaoth.  
_**

_Deeper into the blue sky_

_Illusionary dreams are white_

_Wings scatter to a thousand pieces_

"Lord Enishi, I come in behalf of group 5. We just received information about a strange explosion near Caelestis shores . Captain Usui said he was present when the explosion ocurred and sends message that you should go see the cause of the incident. He says, my Lord, that you will be highly interested in what he has found."

The soldier looked nerviously at the man standing in front of him, hidden under the shadow of a curtain. He could only see the back of his superior, who was looking at the view from his gigantic window. He slowly turned towards the nervious soldier, adjusting his small glasses.

"So…captain Usui says I will be highly interested? Did he informed anything else or is he just trying to put some suspense into the thing. You know how much I _hate_ not being informed everything…"

"Y-yes, my Lord! However, captain Usui did not give more information because…..well, he said the only way for you to understand was to see for yourself. Th-that's all I know, my Lord…."

"You don't know very much do you? Well, be off. I'm tired of your ignorance. Tell your captain I will be arriving tommorrow morning to see this so-called mystery explosion. Well, what are you waiting for? Be off!"

"Y-yes, my Lord"

The soldier immediately stepped out into the room, probably relieved of finally getting away from being locked in a room with the mighty Lord who, if not in the mood, could cut your head off without a word. Enishi sighed, before turning towards the window again.

"No wonder I was restless last night…" he murmured to himself, his eyes cold and emotionless.

_The original sin is bloodier_

_The calling voice farther_

_We fulfill ourselves for that coming day_

_

* * *

_

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"There was an explosion of sorts in the forest of Turpis. They say it was terrifying and big…..but nothing was damaged! "

"Che…who'd believed that crap?"

"It's true. Lord Hiko himself sent group 7 to check out the place. "

"Group 7? You've gotta be kidding me! What will of bunch of girls do?"

"That's what I've been wondering. They say it could be some sort of an attack from the north but I guess it's not much of a big deal if they sent the gals to go check. They're probably just trying to get rid of them for a while or something…"

* * *

"Sayo, is it just me or is there something strange going on here? This doesn't look natural. There's practically nothing destroyed! I'm beginning to think this is just some mean joke from the guys…" 

"Calm down, Misao, I'm pretty sure we will find the reasons why this looks the way it is," Sayo said, like always calming the situation. The forest in which they were walking looked perfectly normal. Even though they were standing exactly where the explosion was said to have been, nothing was out of the usual. No trees fallen, no ground cracks, no smoke…..nothing. After having walked around for almost 2 hours, there were beginning to loose hope….Misao especially.

"If we don't find anything in five more minutes, I say we go back. My stomach is starving for food and I'm really in no mood to keep walking around in circles---"

Her words were cut short by the sound of the small instrumente vibrating in Sayo's pocket. Sayo immediately pull out the miniature phone.

"Sayo here."

"Yo', Sayo, Misao. I think we struck gold. There's some sort of strange light. You better come down here."

"We're on our way, Shura."

"Finally some action!" Misao exclaimed, and immediately the two women began to run towards their companions.

They arrive to find a woman and a young girl standing cautiously looking towards the direction of a dark part of the forest. This section of the forest was usually avoided by the people of because of its unknwon nature. It wasn't a dangerous part, at least they believed it wasn't, but it was such a maze of trees, swamps, and rocks that it was easy to get lost or hurt. This time, however, a small glow could be seen from afar. It was obvious that whatever it was that was giving out that light was inside that part of the forest.

"Of all the places…" Misao grumbled, "well, get your things ready girls, we're going in."

"You seem pretty determined….are you hungry again?" Shura said humoursly.

"Yep, and I want to get this over with to go back and get a good Akabeko meal and some sleep."

"Do you think it's something dangerous?" asked Sayo.

"Not sure, what do you sense Tsubame?" Shura said, looking at the younger girl of the team. She was a small child of only 10 years. Even though she had no physical skills, being just a child and all, she did have an incredible spiritual skill, to put it in words. She could sense person's spirit, either evil or good.

Tsubame immediately closed her eyes, feeling her surroudings. The other women looked at her for an answer.

"That's strange…." Tsubame mumbled, "I can sense something….but I don't know if it's human."

"What is it then?" Shura asked.

"I….I don't know."

The three woman looked at each other worried. Tsubame never failed to identify the spirit of a person or object. She knew exactly what it was or who it was. Sayo suddenly looked serious.

"Well, can you tell us if it is evil or good?" she asked.

"It's…..it's not evil, but it's not good either. I…I'm not sure…." Tsubame responded worried.

"Well, the only way to find out is by going in, neh?" Misao said, and immediately stepped into the dark entrance. The other three looked to each other for a moment before following their teammate.

_The currents freezes higher_

_Eternity more sapphire_

_With our wondering memories_

_

* * *

_

"Captain Usui, Lord Enishi has arrived!"

Usui heard the voice of the soldier and stood to receive the other man. Enishi entered the tent, slowly and calmed, a feeling superiority surrounding his being.

"Lord Enishi….it's a pleasure you could make it." Usui said.

"No need for wasted words. What is it you want me to see, Captain? I have little time…"

"Yes, my Lord, come this way."

Usui lead the way out of the tent and into the sandy deserts. The northern parts of the country were mostly deserts and ocean shores. Most people detested living in such a place because of the sand and lack of food supplies, but the people of this country, folllowers of Lord Enishi, learned to survive and take advantage of the land. The ocean of the land was majestic, and Enishi knew the value of such shores.

Enishi followed the blind captain. Others would be surprise that a blind man could manage so well, but Enishi knew better. Usui might have been blind, but he could sense his surroundings. He could see with his soul….no need for eyes.

As they were about to enter another tent, a woman came out, a bowl of water in her hands. She looked defiantly towards the two men in front of her and the group of soldiers behind them.

"She still hasn't awaken, Captain." Yumi said, her hair held into a bun. Small trickles of sweat falling down her forehead because of the heat.

"It does not matter. Show Lord Enishi our discovery." Usui said. Yumi stared for a moment.

"Well, then, follow me gentlemen." She lead them inside the tent. Usui signalled the soldiers to stay behind as he and Lord Enishi entered. Inside the tent were some deep purple colored curtains hanging around, a small table in one corner, and some pillows as seats. In the middle of the tent was a sort of bed, more like a plain table. But more interesting was what was on top of the bed.

Yumi signalled the two men to come closer. Enishi couldn't believed his eyes when Yumi pulled the covers that hid the body underneath. A young girl, no more than 17 he guessed, was lying there. She had midnight black hair, her skin was a pale white, and her lips looked like rose petals.

He wondered what her eyes looked like? He dared not ask.

"What does this have to do with the explosion, Captain?" Enishi asked seriously, somewhat annoyed.

Yumi looked at Usui and Enishi. Usui remained calmed and composed, his eyes looking straight towards Enishi, even though he saw nothing.

"It has much to do, my Lord, because she was the cause of the explosion."

_The lake darkens_

_The hymn sings out pure_

_We waken and open our eyes_

_

* * *

_

The light they were following seem to be so calming….at least that is what Sayo thought. They had been walking for some minutes and each time the light seem to glow more. It was a little difficult to walk because of all the branches, tree trunks, and mud piles in the way. They finally came to a point where everything seem to clear up. There was a round, open space in the center. From where they were standing, it seemed there was a sort of hole and was the source of the light. The blue light shined brightly now, and the women looked at each other wondering if they should advance.

Shura was about to step forward, but suddenly the light shined extremely bright that it blinded the women for a moment. When they finally could adjust their sight to the view in front of them, all of them stared wide-eyed, mouth slightly open in surprise.

In front of them was a boy…

Correct that, a _man_ was in front of them...naked. But more than the nakedness, it was the wings that were spread wide that made them stare dumbfounded.

He was beautiful… 

He looked young, maybe about 17 or so. His features were boyish, but his body was well-built. He had short, dark hair…

'Almost blue hair..?" Misao thought looking. It was beautiful. His entire body seemed to still glow with the blue light that had once guided them into the place. His eyes were closed, though.

Tsubame could not help stare. The spiritual force in that moment was so intense. She had never felt such a strange soul. Was it even a soul? Suddenly she felt too many emotions going inside that she felt her heart was about to burst. Even breathing was beginning to be difficult…

She was not alone. The other woman were in similar states. Suddenly the winged-being in front of them opened his eyes and for a single moment they were able to see paradise. Only for second, heaven was withing reach. The young man looked at them….or was looking at something beyond them.

"Kaoru…" was the last thing he whispered before he fell forward, unconscious. All the blue light dissapeared and his wings were absorb into his back.

Shura was the first to react. She went closer towards the body lying on the ground and noticed that all magical, supernatural atmosphere was gone and in front of her layed a normal young man who was now dirtied by the mud of the ground.

There were strange marks in his back though….

Sayo, still looking wide-eyed at the body in front beside Shura, took her small cellphone from her pocket. Never blinking, nor looking at the the numbers she marked.

"Section number 10, this is group 7……we need clothe, a vehicule, and….."

"An angel…?" Misao said, looking wide-eyed.

"An angel…"

_Only you_

_Of so far away_

_It falls to the ground, this rose_

_

* * *

_

"Your telling me you found her near Caelestis shores, the same spot where the explosion was…naked and wings sprouting out her back?" Enishi asked, a bit surprise.

"That is correct." Usui said, without expression.

"Was she awake then?"

"No…we found her unconscious and she hasn't awaken since. Some of the men said they saw the ray of light that fell and caused the explosion. She was either that ray of light or in it…either way, she was part of it."

Enishi looked at the sleeping figure in the bed. How could this small girl caused such a reck? What did she…?

"There's another thing you might want to see. This is the main reason why I called you here. Yumi, turn her around."

Yumi immediately turn the body of the girl around and started to unbotton the back of the shirt they had put on the small feminine body. Enishi felt his body stiffen and eyes widen at the sight he was shown.

There were marks.

The were strange designs on her back. He could not describe it. They were a mixture of blue, purple and gold. They seemed like wings….yet not. Were they words? Pictures? It was beautiful.

"It seems my Lord does not remember…" Usui said smirking.

"Remember what?"

"The necklace."

The necklace..? Enishi's eyes suddenly widen. His body shaked a bit, his head tilting to the side.

"Of course…..the necklace. It's the same….but how? What is the meaning…?" He stopped before he said anything else.

"The marks appeared after her wings dissappeared. Maybe that says something."

Enishi stood silent for a moment. Yumi could only wonder what thoughts were passing through his mind. He looked eager about something.

"Get her ready. I will take her to the main quarters to be inspected better. Yumi will go with us too, to take care of the patient. You've done good, Usui."

"Only doing my job, my Lord. Yumi get her ready."

Yumi eyed the two men, not showing the worry in her eyes. _It has began…._

_Are we more holy, are we more holy?_

_Where is the light?_

_Is that you?_

_

* * *

TBC_

**Latin Vocabulary:**

_Caelestis:_ Heavenly

_Turpis:_ Foul, disgraceful, morally corrupt

**Song Lyrics:** Black Lily Sisters' _"Sanctus"_


	3. O fortuna Velut Luna

**Chapter Two: Oh Fortuna Velut Luna... **

_We came out from the deep  
To help and understand, but not to kill  
It takes many lives till we succeed  
To clear the debts  
Of many, many hundred years_

She felt something piercing her skin….her entire body. If a body it was. What was it that was pointing and picking. Oh, the pain….

Her eyelids opened slowly. What was that light? It hurt her eyes. Slowly her sorroundings were made clear. A huge light was above her, as if inspecting her. She was lying on a white table. Her body….

Millions of needles, wires, cables. Needles piercing her skin, wires introduced into her body, cables surrounding her. Where was she?

"I see you have finally awaken," a voice said from the darkness.

"Who…" she could not end her words. Speaking hurt her throat. Was this what it felt like to be….?

The owner of the voice came close to her. His body emerging from the shadow of darkness that surrounded the room. He was tall with white hair. A strange symbol adorned the front of his shirt. A white tiger. It was standing on…..wings?

"You were found in the shores of Caelestis….in my land. It seems your fall was a bit rough, for you have been unconscious for quite a well. Did you fall or were you pushed, I wonder…" she could sense sarcascim in his voice. She tried to speak, but remembering the previous pain, remained silent.

"Silent, aren't we? Well, no matter. Soon I believe I shall hear your voice. My name is Enishi Yukushiro, lord of the lands of Caste. It is a pleasure to have you with us, fallen angel…"

_Fallen angel?_

"I'm no such thing!" she reprimanded. Realizing that she had just spoken, they both looked surprised. However results of using her voice cause her throat to be in more pain. She lifted a hand to her mouth, as if trying to sooth. Enishi only stared, a smile forming.

"So she does speak! And has a fierce character I can see…" sarcascism again, "I suppose you are wondering why you are here, and why so many dreadful needles pierce your lovely white skin. Well, you are being examined…..oh, don't look at me like that. It is only for your health. I was just worried for you well-being."

"Wh-where's…..Sou---" she tried to speak again. She paused for a moment, enduring the pain, "Where's Soujirou….?"

"Soujirou? I know not of whom you speak. A friend of yours?"

She stared at him, fear suddenly revealing in her eyes. She wanted to move, stand up, but all the needles and wires kept her lying there. Enishi suddenly came more close, his large body hovering over hers. She looked up in fear.

"So….they are blue after all," He murmed, looking at her, "just like our oceans. It is no wonder you should fall into my…." He stopped, smirking to himself, eyes closed, as if remebering a joke. He silently backed away, her eyes following his form. After a while he continued.

"May I know your name? That is if you can speak…."

She looked surprised for a moment. Slowly she opened her mouth, and said the words as if saying her name for the first time.

"Kaoru…"

He looked at her, a sort of kindness showing in his eyes. For a single moment his smile seemed real.

"Kaoru…" he repeated, letting the syllables roll in his mouth, "I believe you and I shall get to know each other very well," he turned his back at her and stepped once again into the darkness. She heard the door open and shut, knowing he had left the room. Sighing she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her throat and body. Against her will, her eyes shut closed and sleep envolved her.

Enishi on the other hand, had his body against the door. His eyes closed for a moment as if trying to listen to the movements inside the room. He sighed sadly.

_'Blue eyes….'_

* * *

_And the turtledove a nest  
Where it might place its young  
Your altar of strengths, lord,  
My king and my god,_

The Akabeko was a well known place in the land of Cruentus. Everyone went there if in need of food, shelter, or just friends. Tonight was no different from any other day. The place was full and loud, except for one corner where a lone figure sat drinking tea. The figure looked up at Tae as she stood before her.

"I heard about your mission. Rumor has it you brought an angel to the building," Tae said, smirking.

"Nothing can be kept secret here, I see," Shura replied, seeping her tea.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What about the angel? I heard it was a guy…"

"I…look we don't even know if he is an angel. The girls and I just found him and took him to the medical section. That's all I know, so don't ask anything else."

"My, my…aren't you moody today. Well, I won't bug ya anymore. The place is full and needs my attention. Will you be needing anything else? No? Well then, I'll be seeing you."

After a moment Shura stood up and left the restaurant. Walking down the streets, she looked up towards the bright moon that shone in all her majesty that night. Feeling some noise behind her, she looked back.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Tsubame…" she said casually. The smaller girl blushed and immediately followed the other woman as she kept on walking.

"I'm sorry...it's just that I saw you coming out of the Akabeko and I….well…"

"Is something bothering you?" The smaller girl nodded, "Well, what is it?"

"Is….is he all right?"

Shura looked at the younger girl, surprised.

"I guess so. He is in the hand's of Megumi, so I'm pretty sure he will be ok. Why do you ask?"

"I…well….just asking."

Shura looked at her for a moment, before turning to look at the moon once again.

"You felt it too, didn't you? When he looked at us…you felt it."

Tsubame's eyes grew large and wide. She nodded vigoursly, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks.

"I felt….Shura…he was in pain! His soul…" she cried. The older girl took the smaller girl and held her, comforting her. Such a small body with a huge heart.

"I don't know what's going on, Tsubame. Lord Hiko has said nothing of the situation; however…I plan to figure out what's going on."

* * *

_We are floating over the line  
Let us follow our mind  
All of our life we'll wait for the answer  
And the question is why_

Megumi had seen many strange things in her life. As a doctor she had the chance of learning, inspecting and even healing many strange things. She had known people carrying unknown diseases and had even helped them. However…

She had never seen anything like this before.

The young man sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only white paints, was a total mystery to her. When she learned he was found in the same place of the explosion, she expected to receive a "human" man, totally deformed because of the fire, blood coming out, arms missing…

He was in perfect health.

And the marks in his back were the greatest mystery of all. She inspected them fully when he was asleep, and found out they were not some sort of tattoo. It wasn't paint either. The marks….were his skin, just in another color. The design was gorgeous. She understood nothing of it, but the beauty of the shapes and colors mesmorized her.

Only a few minutes ago he had woken up. He was silent, like a child that awakes and finds himself in another house or room. Megumi was almost afraid to talk to him or ask him something. She remembered that when he was asleep he kept mentioning a name…

What was it again? Oh, yes…Kaoru. That was the name. She wondered who this Kaoru was?

As silent as possible, she crept behind him. His head was bent down and she noticed his eyes were closed. She placed a hand on his shoulder; however, once he felt the contact he jumped fiercely from the bed and backed away to the wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you…" she said, trying her best to look friendly.

The young man only looked at her.

"Can you speak?" she asked, but received no answer, "They found you in the forest of Turpis….it seems there was an explosion and unfortunately you were close by, weren't you? I am Megumi, head doctor of this place."

He still did not speak, only stared.

"You are safe, you know," Megumi smiled, trying to reassure him. Seeing no response to her words she decided for another tactic.

"Are you looking for Kaoru?" That did it. His eyes opened wide and suddenly, Megumi did not know in what moment he moved, he had her against the wall. He was so fast…

"Where is she! Where's Kaoru?" he asked desperately. Suddenly he grabbed his throat, obviously in pain.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" Megumi said, holding him by the arms. Guiding him, she made him sit on the bed. The pain more gone, he let go of his throat, letting his arms fall. He bent his head.

"Who are you….?" Megumi asked, amazed at the sudden reaction. He looked up at her, his eyes the color of a rainy day. They revealed so much and yet so little. He spoke once again and she could see it pained him.

"Soujirou…."

"What a beautiful name. Well, Soujirou, I don't know who you are exactly or better yet, what you are, but I'm here to help."

"You cannot help…." He said silently, "It's too late…she is…" and suddenly he started to cry. Not a desperate cry that hurt your ears, but a silent, mournful cry.

Megumi could only stare at the beautiful young man in front of her, crying about something she would never comprehend.

* * *

_If we're following our mind  
We can glide into light  
No one knows if there'll be an answer  
While we're morphing thru time_

Misao could not forget the young man that had wings sprouting out his back. She could not forget about his eyes especially. Even though he was a beautiful sight to see, this feeling had nothing to do with attraction.

It had to do with answers.

The moment that wing-being opened his eyes, she knew she would find answers. Maybe she was insane, perhaps she was thinking too much, but that was the way she felt.

"After all these years…" she muttered to herself, thinking. After all those years of pain and suffering she knew she would finally find answers. She would finally be able to get him back.

And that angel was going to help her.

Lord Hiko had prohibited all groups to enter the room where the young man was, but, heck! She never followed rules. Walking through the corridors of the inmense building where the medical section was, she tried to look casual and innocent. She didn't tell the other girls where she was, because they would never understand. No one did.

Ever since the day he left, no one understood what had happened. They all let it go. But she never did. She never forgot him, because she knew he would never forget her. She had tried so hard to find him, but they would not let her. They forbid her to keep on searching. They said he was dead….

She knew he wasn't. She would have felt if had died. Yet, no one believed anymore…

Finally reaching the highest part of the building, she looked for the specific room. She noticed some nurses walking, so she immediately hid behind one of the ten pillars that stood in the round passage. When the nurses finally left, she walked and found herself in front of the door.

She was so close…

"Your not going to find answers there, Makimachi," a female voice said behind her. Misao mentally winced, recognizing the voice.

"It is none of your business, Megumi," she replied.

"Of course it is. You are in my building, in my section, without Lord Hiko's or my permission. As far as I know you're breaking the rules. So, it is my business." Megumi said. Turning around, Misao glared at the older woman in front of her.

"I know what you are seeking," Megumi continued, "and you're not going to find it in there."

Misao turned to look at the door. That big piece of wood that separated her from something she was waiting for a long time…

"He's not dead, Megumi. I know he's not. And when I saw that angel or whatever thing he is…..he can give me answers. I know it because I saw in his eyes…..you weren't there when we found him. You did feel what I felt when he opened his eyes. You didn't feel your breathing come short. You didn't see the images that crossed in our minds when his wings stretched wide! He can help me!"

"Enough! Look at you, you're arguing like a child," Megumi reprimanded, "He left long ago. For all I know he abandoned all of us! Why continue? You're only hurting yourself. That man lying across that door….it won't work Misao. You will only be more hurt. Aoshi is gone, Misao. He was a long time ago…."

"Shut up! You don't know…none of you know!" Misao screamed, making some nurses that just walk in look at her in surprise. She suddenly ran out leaving Megumi standing alone.

Megumi sighed sadly as she saw the younger woman leave the building. Poor young soul…

* * *

_In the distance the mirage stands out like  
Horses and cattle.  
Very glad to see my beloved son._

"Sagara….have you news of him?" Hiko asked, looking at the younger man standing in front of him.

"No, my Lord. I have sent three groups of men to search….but still nothing," Sagara Sanosuke said.

Both men were standing in an immense hall. Tall pillars sorrounded the room, and deep red colored curtains adorned each window.

"Call them back, Sagara. It is enough. My son will not return….at least not until he's ready to come back."

"But, my Lord---"

"No. It is enough. We are wasting time and men searching. I have given up. It is time you give up too. I know he was a good friend to you, but he has left to find his own destiny."

Sanosuke looked towards one of the windows outside. Could he give up on his friend?

"I'm sure you have already heard about the mission from group 7 and the creature they have found," Hiko asked, changing the painful subject.

"Yes, I have. Is it true it was an angel they found?"

"The girls said he had wings sprouting out his back…you make the conclusions. But that is not the point. I need you to investigate this matter. If this is some sort of spy from the North…..I heard that their technology has advance. It would be no wonder if they can now create wings on people. I will place this charge on you, Sagara. Find out all you can and then inform me. That is all."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sanosuke took his leave from the big hall where so many other high men had rule. Walking through the long corridors that lead to the outside gardens he stopped for a moment. Leaning against a wall he closed his eyes in thought.

Something was wrong. He felt it. Something was soon going to happen…something big. Since the arrival of that strange winged-being, things were unusual. He felt it in all the nerves of his body. Something was going to happen. Did this all have to do with the North? Was Enishi up to some plot? Or was is something bigger…something beyond their imaginations.

If angels were falling from the sky, it had to be something big.

"Sleeping on the work, are we Sagara?"

Opening his eyes he found Sayo, member of group 7, staring at him carrying a load of books. He smirked at the old friend.

"Only thinking. You seem pretty busy carrying all those books. What are you up too?"

"Oh, me? Nothing really. Just doing some research…."

"Research? About what?" he asked curious. She immediately blushed.

"Oh…well, you know…well, nothing really. I just like to read stuff, you know. Um, well I should be leaving. See you later, Sano."

She immediately took off; however, one small book she had been carrying fell to the ground without her noticing. Sano stared at the small book that had fallen and picked it up. There was no title on the cover so he opened and flipped a few pages and found what he was searching.

**_Angels_**

He looked surprised. What would Sayo be doing with books about angels? It seemed the winged-being that arrived had already made much impression on the people….

He should go meet the fellow. Stuffing the small book in one of his pockets he headed towards the medical center to see if maybe he would find some answers.

* * *

_We are floating over the line  
Let us follow our mind  
All of our life we'll wait for the answer  
And the question is why_

The moon was shining bright in the desert lands. The soft, melancholic voice of the wind could be heard. Only the stars saw the figure walking through the sands. Covered in a dark black cloak, the figure represented more of a shadow than a person. The steps were quick and hasty. Finally reaching a small unkown sector with 10 tents or so, close to an oasis, the figure stopped. A place not known by many. The figure walked into one of the larger red tents. Inside was a man, all his body bandaged making him look like a mummy. He smoked a long yellow pipe. In front of him there was a small fire that warmed the place from the cold desert night. The man looked up at the cloaked figure.

"You finally appear…..I was beginning to miss you," Shishio said smirking.

"I had not the time to come for much has happened," Yumi said, taking of the hood from the cloak, revealing her beautiful, exotic face.

"Come, sit by me and tell me what is it that has happened. I can see in your eyes that something is bothering you," he said, revealing, if only for a single second, kindness in his dark eyes.

"I….your words; everything you told me….it has begun," Yumi said, coming to the side of Shishio. Her eyes wide open in worry and shock, her movements hesitant. She sat by the man she once swore her loyalty, admiration, and heart. Shishio only stared, smiling to himself. Her face had a strange expression. She stared into nothing. After a moment, Yumi continued.

"It was true after all….at least I believe it is."

"What is?" he asked teasingly.

"What you said to me, a long time ago. You said a source of power would come to our lands. The necklace she had…it's the same as the marks. You told me-"

"I know what I told you, Yumi," he looked straight into her eyes. That dark smile…

"But you never told me it was going to be an angel!" she said with an expression of almost fear.

"An angel?"

"I…she had wings…angels have wings, don't they? She has the marks!"

"An angel?…..that is more intriguing…" his dark smile again, "Did you at least find the necklace?"

"No..not yet. Ever since she died, it has never been seen again. I'm beginning to believe he buried it with her…."

"No…he wouldn't. Her body was too sacred for him to leave in the dirt. You must still search. We must have that necklace and……the angel."

* * *

_We're just travellers  
In endless space  
If we're following our mind  
We can glide into light _

"Lord Enishi. The patient has been fully inspected and….well, here, you must see for yourself," one of the medical scientist said, handing a paper to Enishi who was seated on a large chair in his office.

Enishi stared at the paper reading the results of the examinations. His eyes suddenly grew wide.

"How is that possible…? She…" Enishi asked.

"As you may see, my Lord, it is true. The patient…she has not a single drop of blood running through her veins, yet she is still alive. We believe she must have lost the blood in the explosion, perhaps by the chemical---"

Enishi began to laugh. He stared at the man in front of him.

"You fool….she did not loose blood. She never had it to begin with."

The man stared at Enishi dumbfounded.

"You don't understand, don't you. It's no surprise you wouldn't. You don't know anything of the supernatural. You don't even believe in it…" he kept on laughing.

"Who needs blood when you can have wings…."

And he kept on laughing.

_No one knows if there'll be an answer  
While we're morphing thru time_

_

* * *

_

TBC

_**Latin Vocabulary:**_

**caste : **_purely, spotlessly, purely, uprightly, chastely._

**cruentus : **_bloody, bloodthirsty, blood-red._

**_Lyrics_**

**First prose:** Enigma _"Second Chapter"_

**Fourth prose**_: Eigma "Eyes of Truth"_

**Proses 2 3 5 6:** Enigma_"Morphing thru Time"_

**_Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed! You encourage me to continue... _**


	4. Pleni sunt caeli

_**Chapter 4: Pleni Sunt Caeli et Tierra Gloria Tua...**_

The sun was shining in all its glory. The desert seemed alive and active, waiting for victims to come and be dry in its inmense heat. One man, however, walked upon the sandy path as if used to the heat. His long blood-red hair tied in a low pony-tail, standing out. His upper shirt, taken off because of the heat, was lying on top of a bag he carried. He wore black pants and heavy black boots, obviously worn out by the look of them. His muscular tanned body with sweat from the heat.

A cross-shaped scar adorned his left cheek.

No eye was there to see the beautiful design of a dragon on his back. The dragon twisted and curled, a long sword beneath it, as if ready to fight. A fierce warrior.

Lifting a hand to his forehead, the man sighed as he looked up towards the sun. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if sensing something.

"I'm getting close…" he murmured, opening his eyes, "The white tiger will not be so glad to see me, I believe…"

And he kept on walking, eduring pain, heat, and a heavy heart.

_

* * *

_

_Things of now can be big someday  
This body's wings were lost before  
La la la..._

"Yo, fox-lady!"

Megumi turned, annoyed, at the owner of the voice. Sanosuke stood grinning at her.

"Rooster-head, if you're here to try to annoy me, believe me, it is the worst day to choose. I am already in a bad mood and I don't need your insults to worsen it…" she said, anger in her voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm here to see the patient; Lord Hiko's orders," Sano replied, still grinning.

"If Lord Hiko sent you, then it's fine. However, I better warn you, rooster-head, the patient is still in a sensitive mood, and if you do anything to worsen his state, I swear I'll make sure you end up the same!" Megumi warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Calm down, calm down, I won't do anything bad…"

"You better. Follow me," she said as she guided him to the door where the patient was. As she pointed the door, she gave her last warning with a death glare before leaving to attend other patients. Sano silently crept into the room.

He was standing, looking outside a large window that gave view to all the lovely forests that sorrounded the land of Cruentus. He was wearing white pants and a white robe, typical outfit in the main hospital quarters.

"Where am I?" the young man asked, without turning to look at Sano, who stood a bit dumbfounded thinking that the other man had not heard when he entered. He was wrong.

"You stand in the great lands of Lord Hiko," Sano said, walking to stand beside the young man.

Silence reign after that. Seeing as the young man was not going to say anything else, Sano began.

"So…Soujirou, huh?" No answer. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara, head commander of Cruentus."

"Cruentus?" Soujirou asked suddenly, a worried expression.

"Yes…land of the strongest warriors. Were are known for our victories…" Sano replied proudly.

"Proud of shedding blood?"

"No…never that. Even though our name is stained, we fight in honor, defending our loved ones…"

Soujirou kept on looking at the window. Sano, trying not to look too obvious, stared once in a while at the young man's back.

"What happened to your wings?" he asked suddenly.

"I lost them….for the moment," Soujirou said, his eyes revealing a mysterious sorrow.

Sano decided he knew not what to do…or believe. The girls informed that an angel had fallen. However, here stood before him, a normal, young, and'healthy' man. Was he really some heavenly being or was this all just some trick?

"Look, I'm here to get you out of this boring hospital. Lord Hiko wishes to see you."

Soujirou looked at him wondering, only nodding, "Yes….I should speak to your leader.." he murmured.

"Look, I'll go talk to Megumi and then I'll be back to get you," Sano said, heading for the door. Before going out, he turned his head to look at the young man.

"I better warn you, buddy, that if you're some spy from the North….we will find out."

Soujirou stared as the other man left the room. Sighing, he turned again to look at the view from the window.

"Kaoru…" he whispered staring at the forests.

Sano obviously did not hear the last whisper. He was walking towards Megumi's office. He was about to knock, when he heard a silent cry inside. Was she crying? Megumi never cried….at least he thought she never did. He knocked.

Immediately, noises of moving chair and other objects were heard. When the door finally opened he saw the 'normal' Megumi, staring at him. However, he dared say her cheeks were….more red? Strange.

"What do you want, rooster head? Don't tell me you're lost?"

"No, no….know my way perfectly around here. I just came to say I'm taking Soujirou out of your hospital….Lord Hiko's orders."

Megumi twiched a bit nervious, "Well, I'm not about to argue with our Lord's orders, but I don't think it is a wise thing. But there's nothing I can do, I guess."

"Nope….well, I'll see you then, fox" He turned to leave, however her voice stopped him.

"Sano, wait!"

She never called him by his name. He turned to look.

"Is….well….have you knews of him?"

He knew of whom she spoke.

"Lord Hiko has decided to let the matter go. We will not look for him anymore."

"But…you can't do that! He must be found."

"Believe me, Megumi, that I think the same; but just as you said, we can't argue against Lord Hiko's orders. The old man is suffering by his decicions…but I think he knows what he's doing."

"Then….he will not come back?"

"Don't think that. I believe he will…there's just something that he probably has to do. Before you know it, Kenshin will be back."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you just keep on hoping…."

* * *

_ Lady bird, Lady bird_

A child's laughter sounds from afar. A young girl running through fields of green and yellow. She laughs.

_Fly away home_

A young boy of 15 looks at the little maiden run around. He wears no smile on his face, but his ice-blue eyes reflect the happiness his heart feels. He listens to the girls giggles.

_Your house is on fire_

The small girl spreads her arms wide, facing the sky, her big eyes closed. She begans to dance and move as only a child can. The wind compliments the edges of her skirt, her long braid flowing around. She turns and turns, singing old lullabies.

_And your children will burn_

The young boy watches her move, his heart following the rhythm of her laughter. She suddenly stops and runs towards him, smiling. He opens his arms to let her fall into his embrace. She calls his name.

"Aoshi!"

_All except one_

Misao jerked up from the bed, her entire body sweating, eyes opened wide. Her breathing was deep and her small womanly body shivered. Silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Another dream….and still no answers.

* * *

_Tell him my shadow became a little shorter  
Ah...La la la..._

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," Yumi said as she entered a large room. In the exquisite dorm, a girl looked out the window to the view of desert lands. Her long black hair falling just below her hips, contrasting her white skin. Hearing the voice behind her, she turned to look.

"I hope you're feeling better, after having had all those examinations and all," Yumi continued, leaving a tray on a small table. As she prepared the tea she smiled.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Oh my, where are my manners. Forgive me, my name is Komagata Yumi. Lord Enishi, you already know him, asked me to take care of you for the while."

Kaoru eyed the older woman in front of her. Her exotic beauty seemed….so out of place. However, she had no say on the matter given the fact she herself was out of place. She watched as Yumi prepared the strange drink.

"Here, drink this tea. It will make you feel better," Yumi said, handing her a cup.

"Tea?"

"Yes….it's a normal drink we 'humans' have."

Kaoru opened her eyes a bit in wonder, "So…you know I'm not human…"

"Please, I saw the wings on your back before they disappeared," Yumi said, "What happened to them anyways?"

She received no answer. Kaoru silently sipped her tea, however she immediately dropped the cup after having burned her tongue.

"Watch it! It's hot….oh dear, should have told you before. You've never drank tea before, haven't you? I thought so…" Yumi mumbled, cleaning up the mess. She handed Kaoru a glass of cold water, which the young girl drank gladly, cooling her mouth. After she finally was able to cool her tongue, she spoke.

"I don't think tea is quite suitable for me…." Her tongue itched. Yumi only laughed.

"You'll get used to it pretty soon. Lord Enishi loves tea, he has at least three cups a day," she said smirking at the stranger being.

"Well, I think it's dreadful," Kaoru said, sitting on the bed.

"I can see your voice works fine now. I heard you had trouble speaking before."

"Yes, well, it seems I have finally...gotten used to talking," Kaoru replied.

"That's a funny thing. So, are you really…an angel?" Yumi asked, happy she was finally able to ask the question that was on her mind quite a while.

"Angel? Oh, I almost forgot; you humans call beings with white wings angels. You think I'm an angel?"

"Well…what else would I call you?"

"Well then…I guess I am. We have another name; however you would never understand it. I guess angel will have to do." Kaoru smiled.

"However, you fell from….up above. Are you a fallen angel?" Yumi asked, extremely curious. She noticed the anger that suddenly appeared in Kaoru's eyes.

"Lord Enishi said the same and I will repeat myself; I am no such thing."

"Oh…I did not mean to upset you. I just thought that…"

"Typical human," she smiled.

Yumi decided that she should better change the subject.

"Lord Enishi wanted to see you when you awoke. I brought some gowns you can put on. He is waiting so you must hurry." She was about to leave before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait…where exactly am I? What is this place?" Kaoru asked.

"Didn't lord Enishi tell you? You are in tCaste, land of heavenly shores and pure races of people. It seems you have fallen into the right place at the right time, angel," Yumi answered smirking.

"Are you of pure race, Komagata Yumi?" Kaoru asked suddenly; yet, Yumi could see she knew the answer.

"I….," she did not know what to answer. Feeling anger, Yumi frowned, "Lord Enishi is waiting…and he hates that. You better get dress." And she left the room.

Kaoru listened to the steps on the hall. She looked at the different gowns that lied on top of her bed, most of them white in color. Pure indeed.

"Soujirou…what am I to do? Where are you?" she asked to the air and sighed. She quietly changed her clothe.

* * *

_Wherever, in the sun's love  
We'll forgivenly walk_

The body lying in front of him looked the same since the day it lied still. Her cold beauty remained intact. Her long black dress covered the entire bed, falling to the ground. Nothing adorned her body except for one necklace.

He stood beside her, staring. With one finger he traced the lines of her face down to the necklace. Kneeling beside her, he gazed at her face.

"Sister…beautiful even in death. You shall never depart into the shadows, won't you though? You were right, weren't you? Why would you hide it from me, I wonder? What is the meaning of all of this?"

The necklace seem to stand out more. The simple gold chain, shining a bit. A large stone with designs that no one could understand. The same designs of…

"She fell from the sky. A fallen angel, I called her. She denied it, however. It's finally going to happen, isn't it, dear sister. You knew all along, yet you never told me, didn't you?"

His hand traced her neck, suddenly grabbing it as if he was going to choke her.

"Why did you sleep now? Why did you hide everything from me? Why did you choose him before me…that impure soul. He was a mere commoner! He was nobody! But we…I was your family, your own blood! You were suppose to care for me, your little bother. Yet you still hid everything from me. You probably told him, didn't you?

His hold on her neck tightened, but the expression on her face remain still. No response. He silently let go and smiled.

"It does not matter. I have finally found what I was looking for, and I don't need anyone to help me. It fell right into my hand, can you believe it? She is the only one now that will help me….and believe me, she will. You will see, dear sister, I will make you proud and I will hate you even more..."

And she smiled not. No response. He silently left the unkown room.

* * *

_The sadness and the night can be torn apart  
Because I'll sing a song that holds strength  
La la la..._

Soujirou stared at the big hall in which he stood. The long, tall pillars surrounding him gave him the impression he was extremely small. However, more than the room, it was the large man in front of him that was worthy of wonder.

Lord Hiko eyed the young man in front of him. He looked normal, yet there was something…unnatural too.

"I am at war with the North. It is known that Enishi, lord of the lands of Caste, is planning on attacking soon. His technology is much advance, from what I know. And in the midst of my battle, you fall from the sky, wings sprouting out your back. You fall into my domains. What am I to think, I wonder…" Lord Hiko chuckled.

"I know not of this man known as Enishi or of the lands of Caste." Soujirou replied.

"How do I know you're not a spy? Why risk my chances, my country, and my people? You better answer wisely or I'm afraid I will take much more…painful remedies."

"It is no use for you to say or do such thing. For as you know, I am not of your race."

"Young man, you are under my power at the moment, you shall address me as lord…" Hiko said.

'I beg your pardon, but that is not possible. There is only one that I call by such title."

Hiko suddenly laughed. Soujirou only stared.

'Come closer, boy. Doctor Megumi informed me of the strange marks on your back. I wish to see them for myself. Reveal them."

Silently, Soujirou pulled down his shirt revealing the marks on his back.

"What is the meaning of them? What exactly are you and what is your purpose," Hiko said, doubt in his voice.

Soujirou stared into his eyes, defiantly, "It is not my place at the moment to say."

"Well then, when will it be?" Hiko asked a bit amused.

Soujirou remained silent. He stood firm and serious, staring directly into the eyes of the older man.

"Megumi also informed me…you have not a single drop of blood flowing in your body. How's that possible?"

Soujirou remained silent. Hiko, sensing he was not going to get answers at he moment, changed his words.

"Well then, boy, you shall stay in my domains. I think you might turn out useful in some ways. I dare say, however, that I don't believe that you're some heavenly being and I won't waste my time proving it. Sagara Sanosuke will guide you around the place, and I expect you to cooaporate with us. As I said before, we are at war, and it seems you have fallen in our side; and believe me, it is better to be in our side than against it."

Seeing that Soujirou still did not respond, Hiko indicated the door, "You may leave now. I warn you, however, that I will keep an eye on you."

Soujirou silently left, however, before going out he looked up at the roof. After a moment he left.

* * *

_Ah...La la la..._

"Damn…I think he saw me." Shura said. She was standing on top of Lord Hiko's roofs, looking through a small hole.

"From that distance? Are you sure?" Sayo asked.

"Yes, he looked straight at me! It's obvious he is not human."

"I don't feel right with what we're doing. If Lord Hiko finds out…"

"He won't, Tsubame. Stop worrying."

The younger girl remained silent.

"Well, there's nothing left for us to fo up here. Sayo you keep on the research and Tsubame and I will go try to talk to Megumi to see what's going on."

They separated.

* * *

_And times when small angels dance  
And times when sunbeams glow_

"You wished to see me?" Kaoru said as she entered a large room. It was surrouded by big shelves with all kinds of books. A fire place was in one corner and large windows stood on its side.

"Ah, yes….I see your voice is fine," Enishi said, turning to looked at the young girl. She was wearing a white dress that reached her ankles. Her top was a sort of corset with long sleeves. He continued.

"I believe you must have met Yumi. She will attend you in anything you need. You are my guest, dear angel, and you will be treated as one."

Kaoru said nothing, only stared at the man.

"Why do you look at me with such eyes? I won't harm you. On the contrary, I need your help.."

"My help?"

"Yes…you see, I think I know why it is you have fallen here, into my lands."

Her eyes opened wide, worried.

'Yes….I can see by your expression and those big blue eyes of yours that I have worried you. You see, I saw the marks on your back and there's only one creature that would have those marks. Yes, I have made my research…for a very long time."

"You know nothing!" Kaoru said, her shout echoing through the room. Enishi only smirked.

"There goes that fierce character again. You really should control yourself…" he smiled, "Listen…do not worry. Just as I said before, you will be treated greatly here. I will personally make sure of that. You are more important to me now than you'll ever know, dear angel…"

Kaoru remained silent. She began to walk towards one of the large windows, looking at the same view you could see from any other window in the place; desert. There was a sunset now however, making the desert lands look like golden sea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded. He spoke.

"Yes…most people cannot acknowledge the beauty of the deserts. They fear her, but she has more beauty than you'll ever know. She is surrounded by heavenly shores that will clean your soul…."

She remained looking at the view. He walked, standing behind her. His tall body and white hair making a contract with her small body and night black hair. He smell her hair from afar, without her knowing. The smell of jasmine?

"Stay with me and I will tell you everything I know."

She kept on looking at the golden sea in front of her, her mind far away…somewhere in heaven.

* * *

"Captain Usui! Captain Usui! Someone aproaches!"

Usui came out fron his tent to feel the presence. Indeed a figure walked from afar. His eyes grew wide when he recognize the ki of the person walking.

"Battousai…." He murmured. The figure walked close, coming to stand in front Usui.

"Long time no see, Captain Usui. I see you still use your senses as well as you did 5 years ago…"

"What brings you here, battousai?" Usui asked, smirking, "I doubt Lord Enishi will be glad to see you."

"Yes, I suspect the same; however, there is need to speak with him."

"You will find him in his palace as always."

"Then I will take my leave immediately," Kenshin said smiling. He began walking once again, leaving the other man standing alone. Usui smiled.

"You have changed, battousai. But the dragon is only sleeping…"

_And times when fragments of life lie  
And times when lights are cast  
La la la..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. __  
_

**Lyrics:**_Green Wings_, by Maaya Sakamoto

_The words in Misao's dream were found in a picture I saw a long time ago, sadly I don't know if it is a lyric, poem, child song, or anything else for the matter. _


	5. Ou sont tes fideles

**Chapter 5: Ou' sont tes fide'les **

_And dreams will come back  
Memories of long ago  
I can still hear the voice that said  
Forget it….let it go_

"_Enishi….."_

_Small eyes opened to the sound of the sweet, melancholic voice._

"_Come here, Enishi…"_

_The little boy stood up from the wet sand, where he had lied down, letting the small waves touch his body._

"_I have something to show you…"_

_As he walked, he saw the lonely figure of his older sister, sitting on the sand. Her long dressed move with the wind, her hair dancing gracefully around her face. As she saw him walking towards her, a small curved formed at the corner of her lips. The closest to a smile he had ever seen in her face._

"_Come, Enishi, sit beside me," Tomoe said gently, patting the spot beside her. He nodded and let his small body fall beside her's. _

"_There is something important I must speak to you," she continued, her face coming to rest to a serious state, "I want you to look at this…"_

_She retrieved a thin golden chain from her neck, letting a large, red stone come into view. His eyes watched in wonder at the precious jewel. The brightness it reflected with the sun made it seem as if it were alive, like fresh blood. It wasn't until a few seconds until he noticed there were markings on the stone. Strange designs…._

"_This stone has been passed through generations in our family," Tomoe continued, once she saw she had captured his attention, "Father was the last to own it, and he pass it on to me before he died."_

_She held the necklace from one end, letting the stone hang alone. His eyes followed its every movement._

"_There's magic in this stone….a power beyond our imaginations. This stone is part of a prophecy of long ago…and our family has known this for centuries. We are the last, Enishi….and one day they will come for the stone."_

"_Who will come, sister?"_

"_Many people, Enishi, many. Once the power of this stone is known, many will seek it."_

"_We'll hide it! That way no one will find it."_

_She only smiled a little more and shook her head._

"_I'm afraid that will not be possible. But do not worry; I'll make sure that know one knows about it and I shall keep it safe; however, I will not always be here…."_

_At that moment her voice broke for a second._

"_Enishi, you are too young now to understand half of the things I have said, and I'm sure you will probably forget it all by tomorrow; however, I must make sure you understand the seriousness of the situation and value of this jewel."_

"_I do!" cried Enishi, not really understanding at all._

"_We must forever guard the stone, Enishi….until the heaven's send….."_

_There she remained silent, her face worried._

"_What? What will the heavens send?" _

_She stared at her small brother, his eyes wide with curiosity. _

"_The most pure being…" She whispered, more to herself than to the tiny figure beside her._

"_Pure?"_

_A tear fell down her cheek. She looked at her brother for a single moment, her eyes filled with regret as if she knew something about him that even he didn't know himself. She then turned to looked at the sea._

"_Don't ask anymore….let us look at the waves, little brother. Our sea, Enishi, our wonderful, pure ocean…"_

"_But, Tomoe!"_

"_No more, Enishi….no more."_

"_Sister!" _

Enishi jerked from the bed, awaking suddenly from the dream. His hand went straight to his forehead, as if trying to aliviate the piercing headache he felt. His body was covered in sweet, his breathing heavy and desperate.

It had been so long ago since he had had that dream. It was more of a memory….a memory of long ago.

He got out of his gigantic bed and walked towards the large window that lead to a balcony. The wind was dancing, soothing his hot body. The moon was shining in all her splendor…almost mocking him.

He was about to go back into the room when he saw the white figure walking down below towards the shores. The figure was dressed in a long white nightgown, her hair, black as the night, was following like a shadow. She stepped into the waters.

It was Kaoru.

He stared mesmerized. She only stood still, feeling the waves crawl up her feet and ankles, as if carressing and comforting her of her pain. He should have been more alert, since he still hadn't figure out how she got outside by herself. Didn't he make sure Yumi slept close by her? However, he couldn't make himself to worry. The vision in front of him was so enchanting that he decided to remain silent and just watch.

She suddenly turned her head, as if feeling his eyes on her, and turned to stare at him.

It was at that moment his blood chilled. His heart skipped a beat. Even his breathing seemed to have stopped.

She then turned and walked back towards the building.

He slowly came back to his senses and walked back to his room. Lying on the bed, he stared at the ceiling.

_The most pure being…_

He had definitely found her.

_And when I saw you looking so innocent  
Underneath the sky and moon  
I hated you, because I finally knew  
What it meant to feel_

_

* * *

_

Hiko looked at the young girl standing in front of him. The determination in her face gave him hint that she intended to get what she wanted---whatever that was.

"What is it that you want, Makimachi?" he asked, folding his hands together.

"I want to be guardian to the angel, my Lord," Misao responded without hestitation. Hiko looked surprised for the moment.

"I already gave that job to Sagara."

"I know, my Lord, that is why I'm asking." She would not give up.

"May I ask why it is you want that position, Makimachi? From what I've heard, you've never been interested in 'boring' jobs like baby-sitting…" he smirked. Misao only stared.

"My Lord, I intend not to baby-sit, but to guard and teach the man the ways of our people. I believe, if my Lord has not thought if before, he may be of great use in battle…"

_Take the bait…._

"In battle?"

_Gotcha_

"Yes, my Lord, in battle. As we both know, he is definitely not of this world. He might have supernatural strength or powers that we could use, if only we could convince him…"

Hiko remained silent for the moment, pondering on the girl's last remark. Smirking he stood from the great chair he was sitting on, and walk towards the small woman.

"All right, Makimachi. Since you are so intent on getting the position of guarding the stranger, I will grant you your wish. However, Sagara will also remain and both of you will find out all there is to know of the boy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you…"

"Now you may leave for I have much work to do."

Smiling, Misao turned towars the door; however, as she was about to step out, Hiko's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Misao….I expect no trouble from you."

"Of course." And she left.

Hiko settled back into his chair. Closing his eyes in thought. Foolish girl, thinking she could trick him. Very clever though; Aoshi must have taught her well. Yet, he was too old to be taken so lightly. He knew what Misao wanted and he actually pitied her. She will just end up hurting.

"_As I hurt because of the loss of a son,"_ said a voice in the back of his head.

Let us hope no harm will come with her decision.

_You can't let go of the past  
__It haunts you every night  
I can't sooth your soul  
So I send you to your death_

_

* * *

_

"You can walk around the place, you know?" Megumi said looking at Soujirou, who stood looking out the window, "Lord Hiko has given you permision. There is no need for you to die of boredom in this hospital."

"Die of boredom?" Soujirou asked, with wide eyes, very much like an innocent child. Megumi only laughed.

"Never heard the expression, huh? Well, don't be frighten, they are just words. I've been thinking about that exactly, you know." Megumi said thoughtfully.

"Of dying of boredom?" Soujirou asked, a worried expression on his face.

"No, silly! About words…our language, our culture. If you will stay with us, you should learn all there is to know about us. You are one of us now."

"Is that possible? Belonging…" the angel boy wondered, his words not directed to Megumi. She only sighed.

"You're doing that again…talking to yourself."

"Talking to myself? I was talking to---"

"Yo, fox-lady! Where's the fellow…ah, there you are," Sano burst into the room, startling the both beings inside, "Get your things ready….oh, wait, you don't have any things. Oh well, one problem less. Lets get going."

"Where are we going?" Soujirou asked, noticing the questioning look on Megumi too.

"That's a surprise. First of all we go meet weasle girl, who's at the Akabeko. Don't know how she did it, but she convinced Lord Hiko to work with me in teaching you our ways."

And with that answer, he pushed Soujirou out the door, smirking at Megumi, and left.

"Fool….," she whispered lightly, turning to look out the window where she could see the two figures walking towards the town. Looking at the sky she sighed sadly.

_Please be safe…_

_

* * *

_

_And when I see him once again  
I will shed his blood  
Yet I never expected  
It was mine instead_

"Lord Enishi! He has arrived!"

Enishi looked up from the paperwork he had on his desk. Positioning his glasses, he glared at the soldier in front of him.

"If I knew 'who' arrived, I could probably answer, you fool."

"I beg your pardon, my Lord, it's just….it's him. _Battousai_ has arrived," The soldier responded nerviously.

"What! Where is the bastard? Why is he here?" Enishi exclaimed, standing from his chair and walking quite hasty towards the door, leaving the soldier no time to answer.

"H-he says he has an important message, my Lord. He is waiting in the main hall," the young soldier said, following his Lord. Enishi, however, heard nothing, his anger consuming him.

Finally reaching the doors to the main halls, Enishi inhaled deeply before going in, as if preparing himself for something. Indeed, he had arrive. He stood looking out the window, cloaked in black. The sword hanging on his side revealed his identity.

Himura Kenshin had come to make his life miserable….again.

"What are you doing here? I forbid you to come until you told me…." Enishi did not finish his sentence. He stared at the smaller man in front of him.

"Yes, I know. I have come in peace, Enishi, so there is no need for your anger in this room," Kenshin said calmly, looking at the white-haired man.

"Anger? Anger you say! Anger isn't enough when it concerns you, you bastard," Enishi shouted, his voice echoing in the large hall.

"I already asked for your forgiveness, a long time ago, my friend."

"Who said I forgave you? And don't you dare call me friend, you traitor. You knew who it was she met with! You knew who it was that kept her secret. You know and you still do not tell me! And you dare come into my lands! Is your stupidity so great you don't even realize I am at war with your country! Are you so mad that you come into the lion's den itself!"

The echoes in the hall danced around like demons laughing and chanting past actions that still haunted the disturbed mind. The Battousai sighed sadly.

"You insist on the matter, Enishi, and yet you only waste your time. You of all people know that Cruentus is no longer my land….I left it a long time ago. Your war with me is in an entire different level from the war you have with my father. I have come for another reason, so let the past be. Have you heard of the name Makoto Shishio?"

Enishi stared, still bitter at being cut off, yet he found himself strangely answering, "A long time ago, yes. However, his deeds, evil or not, matter nothing to me."

"He has been causing much trouble in neighbor countries," said the red-headed man, ignoring the last comment, "to the point where he has become the most wanted man. Word is that he ran away to the northern parts of the country and that he is hidden somewhere…in your lands, Enishi."

"My lands? You fool, if he was hidden in my lands I would have found him long ago and killed him. We do not permit impure souls to dwell here, battousai…" his words sending an indirect meaning.

"Yes, well, Shishio is witty and it would be no surprise to me that he has hidden himself well. I have come to find him and end his evil ways. He has killed many innocent people, including woman and children. That is why I have come…and will be staying for a time in your lands." Kenshin answered, hoping he would not have to draw his sword.

Enishi stared seriously at him, small shades of hatred flickering in his eyes, "I will let you stay in my lands for the time being, battousai, though I see you will waste your time for there is no Shishio Makoto hidden here. However, I don't want you near this palace. Don't you dare come see me unless you have decided to tell me the name of that wretched man…"

Kenshin stared at him. He nodded and bowed, leaving the hall. There was a moment of silent, until a single drop was heard. A red drop from Enishi's hand. He fisted his hand extremely hard, his jaws twitching in anger.

He suddenly let out a terrible cry. He lifted his hand towards his face to look at it, the blood flowing.

How he hated that man….

How he hated not being able to kill him with his own hands….

At least not until he confessed. He would have to wait. He ruled over battousai in his lands. This just might be a chance to find out exactly what happened that fateful day…

However…it would be extremely risky if he found out about….

"I must make sure he does not find her or know about her. It would ruined everything," he said to himself before leaving the hall.

* * *

"Ugh! Must I be kept locked in here forever?" Kaoru said as she looked at Yumi who sat sewing in the corner of the large comfortable room. 

"Lord Enishi has strictly forbidden me to let you out. Don't ask me why, I just follow orders, angel," Yumi said, using the nickname she gave to Kaoru. She smiled at the young girl sitting close by the window. These last few days had been quite enjoyable for Yumi, considering she had long lacked a friend to talk to. Kaoru was something special and extraordinary. Even though a heavenly being, she sometimes acted so human that it never ceased to amaze the woman.

There was something so serene and pure about her, and yet, Yumi also sensed she possesed a fire inside, just like herself. She wondered so much about the angel sitting in front of her, but Kaoru never spoke about herself.

So she remained the mysterious, lovable angel.

"I feel restless…I need to move, walk and run. And I must find Soujirou! I can't be kept in here forever…" she sighed, looking out the window.

"You keep talking about this 'Soujirou,' who is he?" Yumi said, curiousity getting the best of her. Kaoru sighed.

"Someone very important to me…"

"Is he an angel too?" Yumi asked, her sewing work ignored, resting on her lap.

Kaoru said nothing, she only look out the window.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, how will I be able to help you?" Yumi said slyly. Kaoru immedatiatly turned to look at her.

"You would help me?"

"If I can, yes."

"Would you help me leave this place?" Kaoru asked seriously.

"Leave this place, huh? Lord Enishi would probably kill me if I let you go…."

Kaoru sighed sadly.

"However, if it remained our little secret I could probably help you. Yet, at this moment I cannot, for the guards around here seem like leaves on trees; they are everywhere. If you are patient, however, I will find the right time to help you leave…" Yumi finished, her eyes hiding some mysterious intention.

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you, dear friend! You don't know how grateful I am…" and she kept looking out the window, but her restless mood seemed to have left her, for now she smiled and hummed some strange tune.

Yumi stared, her expression a little worried. Could she do this? Would it work?

'Don't worry yourself,' she assured herself thinking, 'soon it will all be over and you will be with Shishio…"

_I found a way at last  
To save myself from pain  
I lied, I sold my soul  
To a dream that never was_

_

* * *

_

The moment she heard the tingling of the bells on the Akabeko door opening, she knew immediately it would be them. She turned to look at the two men walking inside, and found herself watching one of them, the shorter, in strange clothes, a cloak covering most of his face. Sanosuke was obviously beside him.

"You're late," Misao pointed out to Sano, her eyes, however, were directed at Soujirou, whose glittering blue eyes could be seen underneath the shadows.

"Don't start, weasle, I've already had enough trouble with the fox," Sano said annoyed, though a bit of humor was in his face, "So, are we ready?"

"An hour ago,"

They walked outside, avoiding the different wandering eyes of the costumers in the restaurant. If they stared at the strange cloaked figure, or Sanosuke and Misao walking together (which was a very unusual event), they did not know.

Once outside, they headed towards one of the hill tops.

"Where are we going?" asked Soujirou, looking at the beautiful surroundings of trees and flowers.

_Strange that such a blood-shedding country be so full of beauty, _he thought.

"There's a temple up that place, the best place to start learning…." Sano said, walking up a head. Misao stared at Soujirou a moment and suddenly pulled the hood off him. Soujirou yelped confused.

"Just wanted to see your face again…you know, to see if it's still the same." She said, staring close up at him, making him somewhat uncomfortable; a feeling he was not used to.

"You….I have seen you before, haven't I?" He asked suddenly.

"Yep, I'm the one who saved your butt, so you practically owe me your life, buddy," She said grinning. She obviously felt no need to add that it wasn't her alone who saved him, but he didn't need to know that.

"Butt? Buddy? I'm afraid I do not know those expressions…." He answered confused, his face childlike-innocence.

"Geez…you sure are out of this world. How come you can speak our language and yet you don't know some good ol' slang?" Misao asked extremely curious.

"I..I don't quite know. The moment I awoke, I just understood and spoke…that's all."

Misao stared at him, a bit dumbfounded for the moment. She suddenly slapped his back, friendly-like manner, and laughed.

"Well, one's things for sure, I won't get bored on this job," She said cheerfully, and then added slyly, "And anyways, I can stand anything if it means I can get my answers…"

"Your-?"

"Yo! You two, hurry up! We haven't got all day you know?" Sano yelled from up front.

"Yeah, yeah…quit your screaming, rooster-head!" Misao yelled back.

"Well, I wouldn't be screaming, if weasle-girls like you would actually listen!"

"Why you—"

Soujirou watched the interaction quite impressed….and confused. Things were so different here. He thought a moment at what Misao had said, his mind a bit confused and yet he felt a bit strange. This girl was hiding something. There was something she wanted.

Well, he would also stand anything if it meant finding Kaoru. And he meant to.

"Yo, Angel-boy! Hurry your wings up here!" The two strange beings yelled from up front.

Humans were sometimes so a like.

_Angel-boy? _He only shook his head.

"Yes, coming…."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kaoru asked, as she walked beside the tall figure of Enishi. They were walking through a dark hall, that was somehow built underground. Some torches were lit up, causing their own shadows to move and dance around them. 

"I want you to meet someone. He shall be of very much help to both of us," Enishi remarked, not looking at her.

They kept on walking until they stood in front of a door. Enishi calmy reached for the knob and opened quielty. He beckoned her to enter with him. As they entered the room, she was surprised to find millions of weapons, especially swords hanging on the walls. The room's only light were some candles lit around. Between all the shadows moving, because of the candles and the torches, she had hardly noticed the figures moving in the center.

His movements were slender and graceful. She did not understand the dance the figure was making, but it was extremely enchanting. She noticed he had two swords in his hands, which he moved certain ways. He was tall and well-built.

"I have brought her here for you to meet," Enishi suddenly said, braking the enchantment she had been in.

The figure stopped, and slowly turned towards them. The swords resting elegantly by his sides, he breathing calm and serene even after having moved so much.

"Kaoru, this man shall be your personal guard from now on. He will protect you from any harm. Remember I told you you were now the most important thing? Well, I make sure that the important things in my life are well kept. Now, don't be shy, go meet your new friend."

He pushed her lightly inside towards the strange figure of a man. She felt no fear, only a bit of uncertainty. They was a strange feeling of loneliness and mystery in the entire room, all coming from the man in the center.

As she came closer to him, she noticed he was extremely tall, his black hair covering most of his eyes. She looked closer to see the color of his eyes.

Ice-blue.

"Kaoru…I present to you Aoshi."

And all ice broke.

_Angel met the warrior  
Friendship not much seen  
Each lonely and forgotten  
They shall live on in dreams…_

_

* * *

**Author's note:**_

_**Yes, I have return! I apologize...however, there is no excuse. I just lost focus and my creativity was kind of lacking lately. But I have created a new chapter and I truly hope you will enjoy. Yes, I still have much mystery in the entire thing...and I guess most of you are going to began wondering, "What the heck is Aoshi doing on Enishi's side!" Yes...poor Misao. But have no fear, everything will be explain in due time. Even I still don't know where this is heading...sweatdrops**_

_**Anyways, THANK YOU all who have read and reviewed. I'm not so good at the personally thanking thing, but believe me when I say I truyl appreciate your reviews. They really cheer me up! You guys are the best.**_

_**Lyrics are of my own creation...so don't steal. **_

_**Ithilium **  
_


End file.
